My Heart, My Soul, My Death
by Stardind
Summary: Harry becomes the lord of death and has to give up more than he ever imagined. When he visits Leah to claim her soul after a suicide attempt; he instead sees a way out. Now they are both starting over, hoping to become a happy family. What happens when Severus enters the picture? mentions attempted suicide, foul language, and jolly laughs! you are warned!
1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome! There is this strange rumor going around that I'm dead! Can you imagine! So I decided to make this story. It is NOT going to be a one shot don't worry.

This story goes out to all my haters! The ones who tell me not to write and that my stories suck. To them I say thank you, you add wood to the flames that is my spirit. –flips them all off-

This story is called "My Heart, My Soul, My Death" it takes place after Sam leaves Leah. In this story the Cullens never left and yes Leah is still a shape shifter.

SUMMARY:

Harry becomes the lord of death and has to give up more than he ever imagined. When he visits Leah to claim her soul after a suicide attempt; he instead sees a way out. Now they are both starting over, hoping to become a happy family. What happens when Severus enters the picture?

WARNINGS:

mentions of attempted suicide and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT.

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Harry stood over the smoldering body of lord Voldemort, clutching the elder wand and panting. The resurrection stone was on a thin chain around his neck while the invisibility cloak sat lazily around his shoulders.

He heard a voice call out his name and he slowly turned around, smiling softly at Hermione and Ron. They smiled back and started walking towards him, until a swirling black hole opened up behind Harry and two skeleton arms came out to wrap around him. They screamed and ran for their friend; while all Harry could do was stare at them one last time. The arms pulled him in fast and all he knew was black.

LA PUSH… MANY YEARS LATER…

Leah lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of the room that had been her home for many years. Her eyes were unseeing with tears as blood dripped from her wrists and onto her bed. Her father had died a week after the love of her life left her for her cousin. Leah couldn't take it anymore and would be lying if she tried to be the strong rock everyone saw her as. As her eyes fluttered shut she thought she saw a man stand over her.

Harry/Death stared down at this girl and tilted his head. Harry looked about 30 now, his face mature and his body a few inches taller. Thick black robes swayed around his body, sucking in the light and leaving shadows in its place. Harry couldn't help but tilt his head at the young face and thought back to a lively red head…

"She is pretty…" A thousand echoing voices whispered in his head. He gritted his teeth in pain and reached out to take the suffering soul.

"There is another way" the voices whispered again. Harry paused and stood back up; staring out into space as he listened.

"Rip your soul from mine and take a body within her belly. I will heal her and you will live again." The voices said, almost cheerfully.

Harry stared down at the young woman and felt a loud pulse in his chest. It was so tempting… he would finally be free of the cold, the voices, the black… Harry gathered his soul into himself and ripped himself from the body that wasn't his.

Death changed and shifted, his skeleton hands and face appeared and his hand opened to catch his trusty scythe. Grinning that dead grin he held Harry's soul in his other hand and gently dropped it into the dying body on the bed. Waving his hands over the body the blood went back up into her and the wrists healed, leaving the room as if nothing had happened. He lowered his head to her ear and let his voice wash over her.

"You will care for this child within your best ability, you will protect him until your own heart stops beating, you will name him Harry after your late father… you will go dancing tonight, let off a little steam, and be happy." Death said, before standing up again and disappearing in an icy whirlwind of darkness.

Leah sat straight up in bed, a dazed expression on her face. She stood up quickly and mechanically put on the sexiest outfit she had in her minimal closet. Grabbing her keys and fake ID she didn't look at her mother or brother as she left the house silently and jumped in her car taking off quickly towards Port Angeles as fast as the little thing would take her.

After flashing her ID to the bored looking bouncer she went into the shady club and looked around. It was too loud and the flashing lights hurt her sensitive eyes, but something compelled her to stay and at least talk to someone.

Scanning the loud and young crowd she finally turned her eyes to a dark corner where a single man sat, nursing his drink and staring right at her. Leah felt her knees go weak and her universe shift to revolve around this dark man.

Leah made her way unafraid to the corner and sat down; dodging many would be dance partners. The dark man regarded her with midnight black eyes but said nothing at first.

"You look like you've had a shitty day." He finally said, sipping his drink, he had a thick British accent and even thicker scars on his neck. He wore a long sleeved black button up shirt and dark wash jeans, completing the look was a bored expression on his face.

"You look like you've had a shitty life." Leah answered back, resting her head on her arms. A shadow of a smile graced his lips.

"You could say that. I'm Severus. Severus Snape." He said, offering her a drink which she politely declined.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater." She said.

"Well Leah Clearwater. You look depressed and hungry; and I for one am hungry." Severus said, finishing the rest of his drink and sliding from the table. He offered a large hand and she wasn't sure what possessed her to but she felt her hand sliding into his.

Leah looked out the window as he drove down a few dark allies and wondered for a second if he was planning on raping and killing her which she would honestly let him. But he stopped and slid from his car, opening the door for her and offering her his hand which she once again took. Walking to a piece of wall she stared at him like he was crazy while he tapped three bricks with a stick.

Her breath caught in her throat as the wall slid back showing a white and cream restaurant, soft music playing from a band in the corner. A man in strange robes bowed to them and took them to a table.

"How… how is this here?" she asked once the waiter took their drink orders and left. Severus quirked his eye brow and smirked.

"Magic." He said, sipping his new drink that appeared before them. Leah couldn't help but smile and sip her own drink that appeared.

"I guess if vampires and shape shifters are real I can believe in magic…" Leah said resting her head on her fist.

"I'm actually here visiting a vampire. I usually stop by that bar for a hard drink, then come here for their wonderful steak and potatoes, and then head to visit my dear friend. It's become an almost boring ritual." Severus said, waving his hands.

"I'm guessing your friend is the great Carlisle Cullen." Leah said, spitting out the word "Cullen".

"The very one, he helps keep me invisible. Now tell me what has a girl spitting in pain." Severus said, leaning forward on his arm. Leah blinking and felt tears coming to her eyes, the dam broke and she cried as she told her imprint everything not caring if it scared him off: turning into a fuzzy wolf, having to cut off her hair, her fiancée leaving her for her cousin, her father dying, fighting rogue vampire for a girl she didn't even like, and her pack calling her the harpy bitch from hell. Severus for the most part just stared at her with a blank expression until she finished.

"And then today I tried to cut myself with a vampire laced knife but even that didn't seem to work! I just woke up and something kept telling me just to go out and dance but then I met you…" She sniffled and the tears finally stopped as she looked at him.

"You have had a shitty day." He said simply and finished his drink. He waved his hand to the band and he grabbed her hands, leading her onto the soft dance floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked as he pulled her into the classic dancing stance.

"Something tells me you just need some positive attention from a man. And I would love some positive attention from a woman. So dance with me." The fun jazzy song started and he started moving her in a fast and jazzy dance. The singing started and Leah lost herself in the steps. "Sway with me" by Michael Buble sang by magic while the band played the music.

For three minutes Leah let Severus control her body like an expert, moving her body this way and that, finally he dipped her low as the song ended and she felt her leg go over his. Dark eyes met dark eyes and Leah thought for a minute they would kiss, but like a gentleman Severus brought her up and held her hands as people clapped for them.

"We should go dancing more often…" Leah whispered to him.

"It's a date then if you don't mind this old man" Severus promised, touching his forehead to hers.

"There is nothing old about the way you just danced…" She promised back, and felt soft lips descend on her own.

TWO MONTHS LATER…

As Leah brushed her teeth after what was becoming her daily throw up she heard a knock. Throwing it open she saw her worried looking mother standing there.

"Leah I think your pregnant." She said gently.

"Mom there is no way I'm pregnant. I haven't had my period since I transformed you know this." Leah spit and moved past her mother to grab her phone and pray Severus was on his way to pick her up and say a quick "hello" to her mother.

"Have you had sex with this boy?" Sue asked, grabbing her arm. Leah growled and pulled away.

"That is none of your business! And he's not a boy." Leah said, brushing her hair hard to make sure it was perfect.

"Then how old is he? You've told me almost nothing about him since you met him." Sue said, sounding concern.

"I told you, his name is Severus and this is a serious relationship as far as I know. He even wants me to meet his godson and brother." Leah said, running down stairs.

"Leah! How old is he?" Sue almost yelled, chasing her out the door. Leah groaned and felt dizzy.

"Mom it doesn't matter how old he is because I am 18 and I can date who I wish." Leah said, crossing arms tight. She was having a hard time admitting to herself but she actually did think she was pregnant. Her stomach had slowly become round and was becoming rounder by the day. Not only that but the throwing up and the feet swelling weren't helping her argument.

She let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw Severus's classic black car. He parked smoothly and got out. Leah felt her mother tense behind her.

"Leah is this him?" Sue almost growled. Leah walked down and hugged Severus tight, glad he was finally there. She turned and sighed.

"Mom this is Severus Snape. He's my imprint." Leah told her. Severus offered his hand but pulled it back when Sue glared dangerously at him.

"Leah a word?" she ground out.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of him." Leah growled.

"He's older than I am! What are you thinking?" Sue yelled hysterically.

"One of my pack brothers imprints on an INFANT and that's perfectly ok but I cannot imprint on someone a little older than I?!" Leah yelled back at the unfairness of it. Sue became silent and she regarded Severus with new eyes. He looked at her calmly until she sighed and offered her hand to him. He took it and kissed her knuckles softly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said. Sue blinked and looked at Leah.

"Yeah he's a sexy British bastard." Leah grinned, hugging Severus's arm tighter.

"Leah language" Sue scolded. Severus turned around and waved to the car. Two tall men with blonde hair stepped out and the older one turned to help an older blonde woman out.

"Leah mentioned wanting to meet each other's family. Mine is long dead so I brought my adoptive family." Severus said. A red head got out taking the younger blonde's hand.

"This is Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Draco's husband Charlie. Um Charlie's family insisted they were family as well so… I apologize in advance…" More red heads started piling out, yelling at each other. One pushed another, making him land in the mud on his face, making Severus palm his face.

"This is Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione." Severus mumbled when they finally got to standing in front of them. Molly grinned and hugged Leah tight, rocking her.

"Oh darling you're so beautiful! Better treat our Severus right; he just got adopted as a Weasley so he's had a tough life." Molly said, patting her cheek. Fred and George were next, hugging her in turn and grinning at each other.

"She's absolutely"

"Glowing" the twins said happily. A very pregnant Hermione pushed them out of the way and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family. And ignore those two they always get on everybody's nerves." Hermione promised. Leah tried to smile but she started becoming even dizzier by the minute and felt her knees give out. Severus caught her in strong arms and yelled her name in fright. Leah tried to smile again but her eyes fluttered and closed as a small pulse sounded in her stomach.

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_! #%^&*()_+! #%^&*()_+! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

I've decided to use this story as a practice to work on going a little slow and work on having the characters talk to each other more. If people like it I'll get up the second chapter faster! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone! Got a lot of positive reviews so here is your chapter! :) I don't own anything!

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Leah woke up in her bed, Severus leaning over her and running his long fingers through her hair. She winced at the worry on his face.

"What happened…" she groaned, slowly sitting up. Severus forced her to lie back down and sighed.

"You… you're pregnant." Severus whispered. Leah choked and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"That's impossible… I haven't had sex in almost six months… not only that but I thought I wasn't fertile because of the whole being a wolf thing!" Leah shouted, trying to sit up again. Severus brought the hysterical girl to his chest and rubbed her hair back as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok. I'm not angry." Severus promised. Leah looked at him with pure sadness on her face.

"How could you be ok with this?" Leah sobbed. Severus wiped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Because I love you and I know for a fact you didn't cheat on me." Severus explained. Leah gave him a confused look which he returned with a soft smile.

"You're two months pregnant. You got pregnant the day you tried killing yourself… the same day you met me and we had that wonderful dance. I believe you did die and death visited you, but he left life instead of taking yours." Severus took a deep breath and told her the story of the Wizarding world's hero Harry Potter and how he had become the lord of death on accident.

"He must have found a way to rip his soul from death's and take residence in your body." Severus finished. Leah looked dazed and slowly lay back down.

"I can't end this pregnancy…" Leah whispered, settling her hands on her belly.

"I would never dream of asking you to. There is a simple potion I can brew that will make him my blood son." Severus said. Leah snapped her head to him.

"Why the hell didn't you start with that?" she screamed. Severus just smirked and stood, offering his hand to her.

"Shall we go tell everyone the grand news?" he asked. She grinned and took his hand happily, heading down the stairs with him. Everyone stood quickly when they came down the stairs and Sue ran to her daughter hugging her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking her daughter up and down.

"I'm fine… I'm pregnant." Leah said, looking at Severus. The Weasleys and Malfoys cheered and rushed the couple to hug them and offer their congratulations. Sue was shocked for a few seconds but she snapped out of it and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Now we just need to get my other sons to get pregnant." Molly said, putting her hands on her hips to Charlie and the twins.

"I'm not your son… we're the same age…" Severus grumbled.

"We're just waiting for the right time." Charlie said innocently.

"The last thing this world needs is more Weasleys…" Lucius mumbled. He grunted when Narcissa elbowed him with a glare.

"And we haven't found"

"The right carrier" the twins said.

"Oh I must tell the pack! We need to have a huge celebration!" Sue said, gushing at the thought of being a grandmother. Her only regret was that her Harry wasn't here to share in this…

Leah groaned loudly.

"Must we tell the pack? We can tell them when the baby pops out." Leah said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Wait what?" a voice sounded at the door. Everyone turned and watched Sam almost have a stroke, while Seth looked smiley.

"Leah is pregnant?" Seth breathed, running over to hug his sister tight.

"Is… is it mine?" Sam asked with a high voice.

"Get over yourself. It's Severus's." Leah said, grinning up at Severus who kissed her temple. Sam deflated as the stress left his body.

"Sam gather the rest of the pack and their families! We're going to have a huge celebration" Sue said happily.

Leah watched amused as Seth froze in place when he laid eyes on the Weasley twins. They looked back at him and slowly got a shit eating grin on their faces. She moved out of the way quickly as they nearly toppled people to get to her little brother.

"Fred"

"George" they introduced, each taking a hand. Seth smiled shyly and felt his body get hotter (if that was possible).

"Ok I feel my house about to burst, everyone out into the back yard while I gather everything for the party." Sue said. Molly laughed and hugged her.

"Relax dear; Ron went out with Arthur to set up the party." Molly explained happily. They had spent the time Leah was asleep to explain the magical world to Sue. She almost puked when they told her but decided she shouldn't be so shocked since both of her children turned into huge wolves and killed vampires for a living.

Sue smiled softly and allowed Molly to lead her to the back yard and gasped at the decorations. Lights hung from light strings that wove through the trees she had in her back yard, wooden picnic tables were set up with blue table cloths around them, and four grills had been brought in and loaded down with hot dogs and burgers. Sue looked around with wide eyes, spotting a large punch table to the side loaded with different sodas, ice, and plastic cups.

"How… oh yeah… magic…" Sue whispered. The pack started arriving and Jacob gave Sue and Leah another bone crushing hug.

"Congrats Leah!" He said happily, before moving to go raid the grills with his other pack brothers. Arthur soon found himself fending off the wolves with his grilling spatula.

After most of the wolves had downed no less than 12 hamburgers and/or hotdogs each the party started winding down and people headed home. Lucius and Narcissa were the first to bid farewell to Severus and Leah, explaining a long apparition home. Draco and Charlie went shortly after them.

Molly and Arthur gave the couple one last big hug after helping to clean up and promised to be back soon to help gather baby items. Fred and George were still all over Seth and it took Molly grabbing them by their ears to get them away from the wolf. They promised to write every day and visit him every weekend if Sue would let them.

THREE MONTHS LATER…

Severus sipped his drink and nodded to Esme in thanks. Carlisle ran his hands over Leah's stomach, poking gently in some places, frowning.

"You sure he hasn't moved at all?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yes, that's why I'm freaking out doc; you have to tell me he's ok." Leah whimpered. Carlisle placed his head to her stomach and shut his eyes, picking up Leah's slow and steady heart beat and a fast fluttering one.

"His heart is beating strong. Some babies just take longer to move, that's all." Carlisle promised, rubbing her hand. Leah let out a sigh of relief.

"I kept telling her, but she wanted a doctor to tell her." Severus said taking Leah's other hand.

"Have you guys caught that vampire bitch yet?" Leah asked, now that she was sure her son was still alive and well.

"No, she's tricky and it doesn't help that your pack attacks us every time we accidently step onto the reservation." Carlisle said, putting his items away.

"I'll talk to them about it." Leah promised, putting her shirt back over her growing belly. They had decided on the name Harry Severus Snape as their son's name. Severus wanted to keep up the tradition in his family of the first born son having his father's first name as a middle name while Leah wanted to name him Harry after her father.

Victoria had made herself known to the pack and the Cullens, telling them that Bella would die by her hands if it took all eternity. Severus was not happy that the two factions wanted to protect this girl so bad, she was a silly naive thing that grated his nerves whenever she spoke. He was lucky that Leah shared his sentiments.

"Carlisle, do you think I could borrow the girls to take Leah and Sue baby shopping? I have never been good at those kind of things." Severus told his longtime friend.

"I'm sure they'd love to just name the time and place." Carlisle said with a kind smile. Severus helped Leah up and they left to go back to the reservation.

A few days later Sue was shocked to be walking side by side with Esme and her two daughters. Leah was grumbling the whole time, looking around the store in boredom.

"Why does it matter what color his crib is? As long as he can't get out I don't see as the color as being important…" Leah groaned when Alice and Rosalie brought over different color woods.

"Don't you have a theme for your nursery?" Rosalie asked in horror.

"Um… boy?" Leah asked.

"Oh sweetie! You have to have a theme, like jungle, or sports, or even forest." Alice said.

"Then… how about magic? And throw in some wolves, I love dark colors, it's comforting. Maybe a vampire for good measure." Leah said, rubbing her belly. She let out a loud gasp, making everyone rush to her side.

"What happened, is the baby ok, are you in pain?" Sue gasped out.

"He kicked!" Leah shouted, rubbing her belly more. Everyone started gushing, rubbing her belly to feel for the soft thud. Rosalie screamed happily when she felt a thud on her hand.

"He's going to be a strong little man!" Rosalie said, cooing to Leah's stomach.

"I hope he doesn't kick at night, mama still needs her sleep… man I wish Severus were here." Leah said with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Oh Leah… it's now hitting me that I'm going to be a grandmother." Sue sniffled, rubbing her eyes of the tears.

"Oh mom, don't start or I'm going to!" Leah cried as tears ran down her face. They all shared a group hug and Esme kissed Leah's cheek.

"Let's grab a few more items and go get you something to eat." Esme said. Leah sniffled more and nodded, letting her mother and the vampire matriarch lead her from the store, leaving the two younger girls to buy half the store for them.

When they returned to the reservation Esme stopped the car at the boarder of their lands.

"Go on Esme. I'll speak for you, plus we can't carry all these into the house myself." Sue said. Esme smiled softly at her and started going until a pale red haired woman appeared in their path. Victoria grinned her evil grin at them; the vampires were out of the car in a second, standing protectively in front of the car.

"Well… Well… Well… the pregnant wolfy and her band of vegetarians." Victoria hissed.

"Leave her be Victoria, this is between you and us." Esme said. Victoria launched herself at the three vampires and the quick battle started. Sue couldn't even follow as trees exploded around them and vampires' bodies clashed like thunder. Victoria froze and snarled when loud howling reached her ears and she looked back at a terrified Sue and Leah.

"Your brat dies wolfy!" Victoria screeched, taking off like a bullet for the trees. Leah placed both hands over her stomach as fear gripped her heart.

"That bitch dies!" Severus screamed, as his magic whipped around the room. Leah felt a little… warm at the aggression the usually calm Severus was displaying about now. They had made love many times but Severus had always been gentle with her.

"You all need to stop acting like spoiled children and just let the Cullens help you on your land." Severus snarled at the wolf pack. Sam got in his face which he would later regret.

"You are not the leader of this pack old man! The treaty still stands and I will not have ANY vampire on this land, vegetarian or not!" Sam shouted. Suddenly he was whipped into the air by his foot with at shout, Severus holding his wand to his chest.

"My fiancée, my unborn child, and my future mother-in-law would have DIED if the Cullen girls wouldn't have been there. I will not let you put your pack and land at risk because of your selfish pride!" Severus shouted, throwing him through the open door. He jumped off the porch in front of Sam who had turned wolf in midair. The pack held Leah back as she shouted for them to stop this insane mess.

Severus faced off with Sam, his wand hanging loosely in his hand.

"You know I've been studying the magic around your transformation… it's not as hard to copy as you think!" Severus gave a jerk and his bones started cracking, his wand disappeared to a safe place and his clothes melded to his body as it grew. Severus shook his body out and snarled his new wolf form complete.

His midnight black body was littered with scars and his eyes remained dark caverns. Leah screamed as the two mighty wolves flew through the air, clashing in teeth and claws.

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Before I get flames about Severus being about to turn into a wolf I WILL BE EXPLAINING HOW HE DOES IT NEXT CHAPTER. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM HAVING THEIR SAME BLOOD BUT ALL ABOUT THE MAGIC OF THEIR LAND. So bear with me and no flames k? Next chapter won't take as long to get out I swear! Love you all and

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome all! I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff the last chapter but it certainly kicked up a storm! Here is the third chapter!

~! #%^&*)_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Leah could only watch in horror as blood and fur filled the air while the two alpha wolves fought. The battle lasted only five minutes but to the pack it last 5 hours as finally Sam was slammed down hard with a deadly jaw wrapped around his neck. He went limp under the pressure and Severus howled his victory.

They changed back, Sam naked from his transformation and Severus's clothes looking brand new.

"You gotta teach us that." Seth said after a few seconds of silence. Leah snapped out of her shock and ran for Severus, hugging him as tight as she could.

"I'm sure you can already know the trick to turning into a huge vampire hunting wolf." Severus said wincing as he rolled his left shoulder around.

"I mean keeping your clothes intact thing" Seth said.

"Maybe another time, right now I am exhausted." Severus said as his legs gave out. Leah caught him with a shout, holding him close. Paul and Jacob helped her carry him upstairs and lay him on Leah's bed, Sue showing up with some water for him to drink.

"How did you do that?" Leah asked. Severus sighed and rubbed her hand.

"Anyone with sensitivity to magic can soak up some of the wild magic here and change their form. The more sensitive the more powerful the wolf, the faster you transform, and the easier it is to keep clothes intact. As a wizard I am probably the most sensitive to the wild magic." Severus explained.

"So you could have transformed whenever you wanted?" Leah asked surprised.

"Well I had to wait a few days to soak up enough." Severus said with a shrug. To him it wasn't a big deal, he sometimes had trouble forgetting that Leah wasn't born in his world, she was just used to getting shocking news.

"That's… kinda sexy." She whispered to him. His eye brow cocked quickly and he smirked at her.

Severus took become leader of the super pack in stride. He ordered the pack to work with the Cullen's and made Jacob second with the excuse that one day he'd be pack leader whether he liked it or not.

The Cullens and the wolves working together almost got Victoria caught. She disappeared and three weeks later the missing persons started.

OCTOBER… THREE MONTHS LATER…

Severus groaned as he stood up from Leah's bed and looked around, realizing he should probably buy them their own house. Sue adored having her pregnant daughter around but it was a small house with four people and a baby on the way.

Leah looked back at him from her mirror, attempting to put some make up on.

"You ok baby?" Leah asked, rubbing her dress over her swollen belly. Severus smiled and placed both hands on her belly, loving when Harry kicked against him in greeting.

"I was just thinking about our living situation. We need to get a place of our own soon." Severus said, kissing her softly. Leah frowned and nodded.

"I know… I'm just nervous about going out on my own…" Severus pulled her close.

"I know and that's why I'm waiting until you're ready. Come on and let's get this night over with…" Severus grumbled. Leah giggled and pulled down her werewolf mask. Severus just hissed his fangs at her, making her go into a full on laughing fit.

"You know at this school I used to teach at there was always this rumor that I was a vampire." Severus said, leading her down the stairs carefully.

"Yeah we"

"Used to start it"

"Every other year"

"Or so" the twins piped up from the couch where they were cuddling with Seth. All three were dressed up as cats making Leah almost choke on her own breath.

"At least they are being PG-13…" Severus hissed, throwing a warning look to the twins who just grinned innocently.

"So you guys were serious when you said you're going to force the pregnant person to go trick or treating." Leah groaned when her mother came out dressed up as a witch.

"You have to practice for next year." Sue said cheerfully.

"Next year you are not dressing him up as a wolf, wizard, vampire, or any combination of the three." Leah said, rubbing her belly more.

"He's been active today. If I give birth while we're trick or treating someone's asses are getting kicked." She added, grabbing her bag from the coat rack.

"Well it would be great to have a Halloween baby instead of a Christmas baby." Seth said, leading his two boyfriends into the front yard where the huge group was there to greet them. The pack, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Cullens, and every child associated with them was in the small front yard dressed up as everything under the sun. They had actually all came hoping Leah would be giving birth soon but it seemed Harry was taking his time making his entrance into the world.

While waiting they figured they'd go trick or treating and have a good time. Molly was hoping the walking would make her water break while Leah was fine with him remaining in her tummy as long as possible.

Half way through the peaceful evening Leah let out a loud painful gasp. Severus was by her side in a second.

"Sorry… he's really active right now…" Leah said, trying to smile.

"Still I'm sending Lucius to get the car. Maybe you've walked too long for one night." Severus said, nodding to Lucius who disappeared with a pop.

Alice gasped and grabbed her head as a vision ripped through her head.

"Alice?" Jasper said, grabbing her hand.

"They're coming…" she whispered. Leah let out a scream as an intense pain ripped through her stomach and liquid flowed between her legs.

"It'll have to wait. He's finally coming!" Leah screamed, holding onto Severus tight.

"We have everything set up at the house for you Carlisle." Severus said, helping Leah into a car Lucius brought up for them.

Everyone sat around either on the floor or on the couches and chairs staring at the stairs in anticipation for any news. In Leah's room Severus had put up a strong silence spell and held Leah's hand while she screamed and struggled.

"You're doing very good Leah. I can already see the head." Carlisle said trying to sooth her.

"Shut the fuck up and get this thing out of me!" Leah screamed at him.

"A few more pushes and you'll have your little boy." Carlisle said, unhurt by Leah's screaming. Finally 30 minutes later Harry came screaming into the world, flaying around in Carlisle's cold hands.

"It's a little boy as you knew." Carlisle said, cutting the cord quickly and wrapping him tight in a soft blanket. Leah teared up and held Harry tight, looking down at his scrunched up face.

"Shh baby its ok… mama's here…" Leah sang to him. Harry sniffled and calmed; opening his eyes to look at her. Leah smiled and rubbed his cheek feeling Severus stand next to her to look down at his son.

"He's beautiful…" Severus said, kissing his forehead. Harry stared up at them with deep green eyes before shocking everyone with a bright smile.

Severus rocked Harry as Leah finally closed her eyes long enough to sleep. He kept staring down at his son who was now sleeping peacefully in his warm blanket. Severus slowly brought his forehead to Harry's closing his eyes, reaching into the infant's mind.

Colors and emotions swirled in the baby's mind, but that's where it stopped. His mind was clear and the earliest memories were of opening his eyes to see Leah's tired and beautiful face. Severus opened his eyes and smiled with relief as he gently pulled back from Harry.

"Let's go meet your crazy family my angel." Severus cooed softly. Harry let out a sigh in his sleep and curled up closer to his chest.

Severus hadn't even made it to the bottom step before everyone was surrounding him, trying to see the blue bundle in his arms. Sue bullied her way to the front and took Harry from Severus, cooing softly as she cuddled him. Severus just smiled and watched as the new grandmother interacted with the new born. Molly was quick to join Sue's cooing and Harry seemed to soak up the attention as he showed off his smile to them all.

"Severus we have a problem." Jacob said, pulling him away from the happiness into the kitchen where the pack and Cullen family stood around looking grim.

"What's the problem?" Severus said, taking a serious face.

"Victoria is back. She bred a newborn army and is coming here to kill Bella and Leah." Edward said. Severus's eyes went cold and his hands turned into fists.

"When?" he said, starting to pace.

"The first snow" Alice said, looking up at Jasper with worry.

"Then we'll be ready. Can Jasper teach us how to fight newborns?" Severus asked, stopping his pace to look at them.

"Of course we can start right away." Jasper said, nodding to him.

"Let's try to keep this quiet if we can." Severus said, looking into the living room at Sue and Harry.

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+! #^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~!#^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Short I know but the next chapter is going to be really long I swears! REVIEWS GET THEM UP FASTER :)


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided that this is going to be one full of action and suspense! Here is chapter four!

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! %^&*()_+~! %^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+! #%^&*()_+

Severus watched Jacob as he cooed Harry, while he dragged a pissed of Leah into the kitchen. He thought the whole introducing new born Harry to everyone was going well until Leah came back down and Jacob got his first look at him…

30 MINUTES EARLIER…

Severus nodded to the pack and dismissed them back into the party. Severus smiled when he noticed Leah making a slow trek down the stairs. Her eyes turned to horror and he turned quickly, seeing Jacob staring straight at Harry with the imprint eyes. Before he could turn around to stop her Leah was slamming Jacob into the wall.

"No! I won't let you have him before he's barely six hours old!" she screamed, making Harry start wailing. Severus and friends took the good part of the 30 minutes prying her fingers from Jacob's throat and Severus dragged her into the kitchen.

PRESENT…

Severus held Leah tight while she ranted and raved about the unfairness of it.

"I wanted him to fall in love on his own!" Leah started sobbing loudly into his chest.

"Jacob is strong and you know he will love him with his entire being." Severus promised, kissing her forehead. Leah just closed her eyes and leaned against him as silent tears ran down her face.

"Leah?" the tiny voice of Jacob asked. Leah looked at him with a hateful glare that softened when she saw a peacefully sleeping Harry in his arms.

"I didn't mean to imprint on him, but now that I have I swear with all my being that Harry will know nothing but happiness as long as I am alive." Jacob promised. Leah took a deep breath.

"I think I might have over reacted… from the left over hormones…" Leah said, taking Harry from Jacob's arms.

"It's ok. I'd be the same way." Jacob said with a soft smile.

FEW WEEKS LATER…

Leah looked out the window while feeding Harry. Her chest clutched painfully and she sat down when soft white snow started falling from the sky. Severus came down the stairs and looked at her as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Tomorrow they are coming…" Leah whispered. Severus sat next to her and pulled her close, hugging her tight against his hard body.

"We are ready for them. Tonight we'll spread Bella's blood to make them go into a frenzy and we'll take you and Bella to the top of a mountain to keep you safe. Seth, the twins, and Edward will be protecting you."

"What about you?" Leah asked, clutching his shirt.

"I have to lead the pack…" Severus whispered.

"No you don't! You weren't born the leader and I need you! Harry needs you!" Leah sobbed out.

"I swear I will do all in my power to return to you and Harry. But if this isn't taken care of they will just keep coming and I won't have you or Harry afraid the rest of your lives." Severus said, cupping her cheek. Leah closed her eyes against the onslaught of more tears. Severus kissed Harry on top of his head and took him from Leah's arm, drinking in the sight of his young son while he could.

That night Leah stood in a small cabin Severus and the twins had made for their safety from the huge blizzard that raged outside. She looked outside with fearful eyes while Harry slept peacefully in a bassinet next to a roaring fire. Seth was in wolf form by the door watching her, while Edward acted as a translator.

"Severus said they are hunkered down and will be ready tomorrow morning when they arrive." Edward said, looking at Seth. The twins looked over at him.

"That's a little"

"Creepy dude. Stop with the"

"Mind reading crap" the twins said, playing exploding snap on the couch.

"Only when you stop finishing each other's sentences." Edward said back, looking at them with an annoyed look while Bella sat freezing in front of the fire.

"Enough… we need to sleep…" Leah said, turning away to lay next to Harry in a thick sleeping bag.

"Why couldn't your magical boyfriend make rooms? Or at least a heater…" Bella complained, already huddled in her sleeping bag as close to the fire as she dared.

"Because he was saving his energy for the huge fight tomorrow to save your sorry ass you ungrateful…" Leah growled, but became quite when Harry stirred. Bella glared, but didn't dare risk Leah's anger if Harry woke.

Seth lifted his head and let out a snicker that made Edward laugh softly into his hand.

"What?" Leah asked annoyed.

"Jacob said to give Harry a good night kiss for him." Edward said, settling down next to Bella.

"Seth tell him to go blow himself." Leah hissed, curling up in her sleeping back.

"He said in wolf form he can reach so he just might." Edward said. Everyone in the cabin burst into laughter but went deadly silent when Harry woke up with a wail.

SOMEWHERE ELSE… DAWN

Severus stood on a huge rock looking over the meadow, as new borns started rushing in, blinded by the Bella's blood spattered on the trees. The Cullens started quickly taking them out and the pack stepped in when it became too much. Severus felt that this was too easy, and dread filled his chest. Where was Victoria?

Leah's eyes snapped open and she shot up, looking around as Seth snarled at the door and the twins stood with wands at the ready. Edward was in front of Bella who had backed herself into a corner. Leah put Harry in the bassinet and stood protectively in front of it.

The door blew off the hinges and Riley launched himself at Seth with lightning fast speed. The twins launched spells as other new borns ran into the cabin, almost taking out the twins with their speed. Victoria ran in and tackled Edward, going right through the wall of the cabin. Leah grabbed Harry and ran from the cabin, running into the forest towards where she knew Severus was.

Victoria launched Edward into some trees and ran towards Leah until Seth slammed into her from the side.

On the battlefield Severus turned his head and howled, when he saw that Victoria had tricked them all and found the two people she was after so easily. Seth was fighting off Victoria but was thrown painfully into a tree and Victoria was once again after Leah.

Leah panted and screamed as she fell into the soft snow. Harry wailed in fear and Leah held him closer, turning as Victoria appeared and grinned hatefully.

"I think I will drain you baby dry first, before I bite you. I heard vampire venom was poisonous to doggies." Victoria hissed. Leah held Harry tighter and felt a single tear roll down her face. The world suddenly became colder, and the snow whipped violently around as a figure in black appeared with a huge scythe in boney fingers.

"You will not kill this little brat! Otherwise I have to deal with his mopey shit again!" a thousand angry voices wailed, making Victoria cover her ears. She tried to rush the figure but was lifted into the air easily.

"You dare try to fight death?" the voices hissed. She screamed as her skin became soft and pink and her hair started to turn grey. Her face withered and her scream became dried until she was an old frail woman and death dropped her into the snow, shaking and weak.

Death disappeared without even looking back at Leah, leaving the young woman in a quiet shock. Severus skidded to a stop and turned human all in one smooth moment and gathered the woman into his arms.

"Leah, my love, are you alright?" Severus asked, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Leah whispered, shaking herself out of her shock.

"The new borns are dead." Severus said, looking over at the old Victoria trying to crawl away. A smile graced Leah's lips.

"It's over…" Leah whispered.

"Yeah, it's over." Severus said with a grin, capturing Leah's lips in a passionate kiss.

FOUR YEARS LATER…

Leah cheered and clapped when 19 year old Seth kissed his two new husbands and everyone broke into tears or cheers. Her extended belly did not keep her from pushing everyone out of her way to hug her brother tight in his handsome white tux.

"Oh Seth… I'm so proud of you." Leah said, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Leah." Seth said with a teary grin. It was the happiest and the saddest day of their lives. After the wedding Seth would be leaving with the Weasley twins to go live full time in the English Wizarding World, where their love was legal.

"You have to promise to visit every American holiday and English holiday. I don't want you pulling away." Leah said, gripping his hands.

"I won't I swear." Seth said, hugging her tight "I have to get to know my new niece." Seth said with a smile, patting her belly. Severus walked over with a sleepy Harry who was rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so happy you have decided to keep the red headed terrors in England and far from me." Severus said, shaking Seth's hand.

"Daddy I'm sleepy!" Harry whined, pulling on Severus's tux. Severus turned calmly and called out to Jacob. Jacob walked over and took his imprint, kissing his cheek and rocking him.

"I'll take him home and put him to bed." Jacob said, letting Harry rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I don't think Leah is ready to leave yet." Severus said, looking at his teary wife.

"It's no problem, I'm lucky Leah didn't kick me out of his life for good." Jacob said, heading back to the village.

Severus lead Leah and Sue to the reception area, where the party was in full swing.

Jacob settled Harry in his bed and kissed his temple softly. He went back down the stairs and yawned loudly, sitting on the couch to just shut his eyes for a minute.

Jacob woke up to cool lips on his and jerked awake, seeing a ghostly figure of a man in front of him. Robes covered him neck to toe and he wore ugly wire rimmed glasses. His wild hair was moved to show a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked his entire body on edge.

"I am Harry Potter, Harry's old memories… for how much longer I'm not sure." A small smile graced his lips.

"There is something dark around you; I don't want you near Harry." Jacob hissed.

"I don't want him cursed with these memories… of a dark war and betrayal… that's why I need your help." The ghost answered.

"How can I help?" Jacob asked, standing up. The ghost held up three items: a wand, a cloak, and a stone.

"Hide these three items, in separate places and never tell anyone where you've hidden them." The ghost instructed.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"And Harry will be safe?" Jacob asked, finally taking the items.

"Your Harry will be safe." The ghost said. Jacob took off into the forest in his wolf form, the items clutched tight in his jaws. He broke the wand into three pieces and scattered them around different parts of the forest. The stone he threw as hard as he could over their cliff into the softly moving ocean below. The cloak was a little harder. He found the heaviest stone in the forest and lifted it up to stuff the cloak under it before letting it fall.

Rushing back to the house he checked to make sure Harry was still asleep before he silently looked to see if the ghost was still there. There he was in the living room still floating.

"What… are you…" Jacob whispered.

"I am the memories of another life, becoming solid. While Harry holds my soul… I hold everything he once was. The memories, the pain, the happiness… and if it is up to me he will never remember who he was. I will be the guardian of what he was until he dies and reclaims me. Just like you have a guardian of the memories of who you once were. Every soul that is reborn has a vessel left behind, so that their past life doesn't interfere with who they will become now." The ghost turned to leave when Jacob tried to stop him.

"Wait! I was someone else? Who was I?"

"You'll have to die to find out." He said, disappearing once and for all. Jacob slumped onto the couch and closed his eyes.

When he opened them it was dark outside, and Harry had climbed his way to rest his head on his lap. He groaned and stretched just as Leah and Severus entered, shaking Harry awake.

"Did you two have a good nap?" Leah asked with a chuckle, picking up her little Harry.

"Yeah… I just had a weird dream." Jacob mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Well the party is over and the two little grey hair makers are on their way back to England." Severus said gleefully, taking off his tux jacket. Jacob laughed and kissed Harry's cheek again, waving to Leah and Severus, and took off for his house.

Jacob found Charlie and Billy sitting on the couch snoring away, propped up against each other like old tools and an unwatched game playing on the TV. He turned off the TV and shifted his dad enough to make it seem like he was leaning on Charlie's shoulder, and put an old blanket over them. Chuckling darkly he snuck back to his room and hopped he would be awake when they woke up to their position.

Stretching out on the bed he turned on his video game system to kill some aliens when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He let out a groan and dug it out, opening it and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, not recognizing the number.

"Jacob? It's me Bella." A voice whispered.

"Bella? What are you doing whispering?" Jacob asked pausing his game.

"I have a huge problem Jacob…" she choked out.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked like a dutiful friend, sitting up quickly.

"I…I'm pregnant…"

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%&*()_+~! #&*_+~! #%^&()_+~!#%^&*()_+~! #&*)_+~!#%^&()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Duh duh duh! I really thought about ending it this chapter but then something evil whispered in my ear saying "don't do it!" so you'll be getting more chapters! So be grateful that my shoulder angel quit.


End file.
